So Weird
by CharmedPaul
Summary: Episode 3: The Charmed Ones are in a new world which has new rules, creatures and magic. Unfortunately, the Charmed Ones powers don't work while they try to survive and learn the new rules. Watch Charmed as girls scout! Please Review! *Updated*Conclusion
1. Default Chapter

Episode 3:  
  
So Weird  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please keep reading this introduction till the end so you'll know everything including a very small summary of last episode.  
  
As you may know, this is the third episode of this great season. I highly suggest that you read the first and second episodes before this but of course that is up to you. In case you want to read it, all you have to do is click on my nickname above and check my stories, the first episode is called Nothing to be Found and the second one is called A New Mysterious Place. Anyway I hope you like this story as much as I think you will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Remember that this is a fanfiction and I don't have anything to do with the show or its producers. . . yada yada yada . . . you know the rest. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Important notes:  
  
Ok Before I start here are some important things you should know since this is a sequel for another two episodes which are titled Nothing to be found and A New mysterious place so I would suggest you to read these to know what is going on. Anyway you must know that Cole is in these stories since he has returned somehow from the wasteworld and he has some demonic powers too maybe from the demons he took in there and that is all you should know about him, any other detail you will catch it in the episodes. For what Piper concern she is not pregnant, well at least not yet. Phoebe know about Cole, of course she know because she was with him in the first episode and Paige, well, she is still the same old Paige and still has her job. Another important thing is that you will find out that the Seer is in my episodes and she will continue appearing in them. Yes, she was vanquished but somehow she retuned. I need the evil Seer for my story to take effect. Leo and Cole will be appearing in this episode for a few moments. This is the last episode in which will hear about Cole, Leo or the Source. They will return in the middle of the season after some episodes. Well, I guess that is all, anything else I will tell you later :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This episode consist of 9 scenes. Yes, I know you may think its shorter than my last two fanfiction. But NO. This episode is way more larger than the one before even if it have less scenes. *But not that larger*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before you start reading here are some scenes that happened Last episode:  
  
The Charmed Ones has been transported to an unknown place which mysteries be reveal soon. As they try to survive in this place they discover that their powers don't work and while they were thinking of a way to get out a weird sound came from the bushes and who knows from what it came? Meanwhile Cole is trying to find what happens to them in the underworld and Leo is searching for an answer too, with the Elders. One mystery after another but soon we will know the truth that hides between the skies and land of this new place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure you will like this story so much that you won't step away from your computer till you end it. And please please please write a review. I always like to read a review after so much writing. And I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for such a long time. Oh and if you are a really charmed fan and like to talk about how you feel and the show, I have a very special webpage( its more of a forum actually) that you can visit. If you want to check it out, click on my membername and see under website. For now go and enjoy this exciting fanfiction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Scene 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 1:  
  
Flashes are reveled in our sight. We see Cole attacking the she demon, Leo talking to the Elders and the Charmed Ones running in the bushes when everything zoom out and the screen turn white to see the Seer having a premonition but her face was in the shadows not visible to our eyes and at her side was the Source.  
  
The Source: "Well?"  
  
The Seer brightly eyes turn from white to their normal color and she calmly take a deep breath and start talking and yet her face not visible to our eyes.  
  
The Seer: "I saw too much." The Source: " Meaning?" The Seer: "I only saw what happened till now and what might could have happened with a little changes."  
  
The Seer walk a little far from the Source deep into the shadows while he is sitting and then she continue talking.  
  
The Seer: "The Charmed Ones are safe from now but The Elders apparently may know the truth by now. I also saw what might have happened if Cole was good by now."  
  
The Source stand and walk toward the Seer which was standing with her back at the camera. The Source put his hand at the Seer and she finally reveal herself at us showing her wicked evil laugh and not just that but the worst face you could possibly imagine, her face was disfigure. Her half face was all burn up and the other half wasn't quite good as they say around. I guess Cole wasn't the only one who "resurrected" after all. Anyway the Source finally speak...  
  
The Source: "But Cole is no longer a threat now and nothing will stop my plan from work."  
  
Yes what you heard was true. Apparently neither the Source or the Seer knew about Cole struggles and what happen to him. They didn't know that he was more a live than them and they didn't know he has some demonic powers too. But everything else that we saw was known. Anyway the conversation between the Source and the Seer continue...  
  
The Seer: "Do you think it was wise to break the rules so you can send the Charmed Ones there?" The Source: "It will be too late when the Elders figure it out and besides they are already there." The Seer: "So it was the only way to get rid of that love, huh?" The Source: "What do you mean?" The Seer: "You know what I mean. You couldn't kill her so you send her there, that way you wouldn't see her been killed." The Source: "Enough of this! The plan is going perfect by now and if it continues like this the Charmed Ones will be dead in a couple of minutes." The Seer: " You mean in a couple of days?" The Source: (the source turned to the Seer angry)" Don't play stupid with me, you know as well as I do that the time is different here from there so a couple of minutes here will be months there." The Seer: "But if your plan fail they will learn too much there that they won't be the same powerless witches that left from here when they return." The Source: " Don't be ridiculous! They can't return the same way they left unless they wait another 7000 years and as far as I know they are not immortal." The Seer: "There are another ways..." The Source turn to the Seer angry and scream: "Ways that not even the greatest forces of magic have discover. The magic has existed since the beginning of time and those ways never has been unleashed but yet you think the Charmed Ones will be able to find them? Don't worry nothing can or will go wrong. So start seeing into the future and tell me what will happen?" The Seer: " I serve you as always and I only mean as precaution." The Source: "You better! Beside you already know what does it feel to be harmed and at the look of your face I think you wished if you were dead instead." The Seer: "I survived the Charmed Ones attack that evening and I just grateful I did..." The Source interrupts the Seer and say: " You only survived what you should have got! Your betrayal to the old Source or do you think I'm that stupid! You tried to mess with the forces beyond your powers and you see what you get." The Seer: "I only..." The Source : " You nothing! And remember that you are and always will be nothing. And for one moment you think you ought to betray me then think again because you were to face eternity as ashes. Do you understand me?" The Seer: "As always my liege." The Source: "Good! Now that I have the Charmed Ones were I wanted them to be there is nothing that can interfere with my plans anymore and for you Seer you better watch your feet and start seeing into the future if you want to see a tomorrow." The Seer: "As you wish!"  
  
The Seer eyes turn white and the theme song start...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Scene 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 2:  
  
The scene turned back to the skies but this time it wasn't any sky, it was the sky where whitelighters dwell and the Elders watch and guide. Suddenly, we see The seven Elders in a circle and very far from each other and Leo was there too but he was in the middle of the circle surrounding by the Elders. The conversation they were having last episode continue as one of the Elders start talking to Leo and pointing with his hand, of course none of the Elders faces was revealed...  
  
Elder (4): "We have the suspicious that the Charmed Ones were sent to the other world!" Leo nervous: "What do you mean the other world? What other world?" One of the Elders (6): "Calm Down!" Another Elder (2): "Leo! There is another world which was created after this one long ago, it is a magical world and only magical creatures live there." An Elder(1): "Long ago when magical creatures such animals still exist the obligation to create another world was the only solution to contain their powers from harming the human race not to realize that not all magical creatures has entered that world was too late." Another Elder(2): "That was when the Source began its dwelling and with it his demons and witches." Elder(4): "No one has ever escaped or enter once it was sealed but there was one way, a pact between good and evil. Only one creature from each side will be granted the powers to do it."  
  
Leo eyes where full of fear as he heard what they were saying. He feared everything. He feared that he would never find them or they will never come back. He feared that he will lose his wife, the love of his live, and he feared that he will never have that little girl he always dreamed of for the matter not to realize that Piper might be already pregnant with her but no one knows anything and the fear wasn't the only thing fulling his eyes but also love, cold, and much more feelings. Anyway the Elders follow their conversation as they say:  
  
One of the Elders(5): "But the opportunity is every 7000 years and once you enter you can't get out. An Elder(6): "Apparently the Source has broke the agreement and somehow open the portal using two creatures leaving us with no opportunity to unseal what has been sealed for eons ago." Another Elder(2): "And also something happen when he used two creatures, something unusual. They were able to use their powers to open the portal more than one time." Leo: "What does this mean? What is this world or where it is?" An Elder (7): "This mean that the only thing we can do is hope that somehow the Charmed Ones return from The Magical Land."  
  
As he said that it was like a dead end. Leo fear come true and nothing would have stopped it. It was like a thunder striking just through Leo heart tearing it into pieces. The Elder ended his saying the finals words as there was nothing to be done and it may have been true but it was cruel to say that to our poor Leo who just fall apart. The Elder only spoke the true and finished saying no more, he finished saying the name of the other world and as he did the scene fade out to reveal no more and return to where the Charmed Ones were. Now, the only thing we have to do is hope for the best and hope for a solution and even though it seemed difficult or impossible for the matter we need to have faith that they is a way out of this mess as somehow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Scene 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Scenes from the sky and clouds are revealed when all of the sudden we are back at the forest where our Charmed Ones has heard a mysterious sound coming from some bushes. They got near those bushes very slowly, too slowly that it seem like they weren't even moving, then Piper moved the bushes to find...to find something they wouldn't even expect. It was...it was a rabbit but with ears way too large than any ususal rabbit. The rabbit looked pretty bad like he was attacked or something but he wasn't bleeding. Piper take him and hold him.  
  
Paige: "Ohh, poor little bunny" Phoebe: "Is he...hmm...you know?" Piper: "No, he is not dead. It seem like he got attacked by something or someone" Paige: "Can I keep him? Can I? Can I? Please?" Piper: "Please don't be ridiculous. First of all we are not at home, second of all we have more important things to do right now like find a way to get out of here." Paige: "Just let me take care of him till it get better, please, look at the poor thing." Piper: "Ok, but till it feel better and then you have to let it go" Phoebe: "Great, another thing we have to be responsible of."  
  
Paige take the bunny and carry it for a while but after a couple of seconds his eyes open.  
  
Paige: " Look it wake up! Don't be scare. Mama Paige will take care of ya." Phoebe: (jiggling) "Mama Paige? That is new."  
  
But the rabbit got scared and jumped away from Paige.  
  
Paige: "Look what you have done! You scare him! Phoebe: "I did not!" Paige: "Yes, you did! Its all your fault." Phoebe: "No, it isn't!" Piper: "Guys..." Paige: (interrupted Piper) "Yes, it is." Piper: "Guys...Guys..." Phoebe: (interrupting Piper again) "No, it is not my fault."  
  
Piper got mad and screamed: "Guys!!" Paige and Phoebe turned and looked at Piper and said:"What?" Piper: "Look!"  
  
Everyone looked at the rabbit who was standing in two foots looking at them with his big blue eyes.  
  
Phoebe: "What? You haven't seen a rabbit standing at his two foots before? Paige: "You have to excuse her. She is from the city, born and lived her whole life in San Francisco and never been in the farm."  
  
Paige and Phoebe laugh at Piper a little, then she hit them playfully.  
  
Piper: "Stop it! He look strange! And beside when did you live on a farm?" Paige: "Honey, you are hallucinating and for your information I lived 3 months at my aunt house who by the way was on a farm." A voice: "So this is how a human look like, huh?"  
  
Everyone was in deep silence and they turned around to see from where the voice came but no one was near by, then turn around to find out that the rabbit was behind them and...  
  
Phoebe: "You don't think... nah...could it be? The rabbit: "Why are you so surprised?" Piper: "You see! I told you there was something strange about him."  
  
Yes, the voice came from the rabbit and as strange as it sound and as impossible as it seemed it was true. The Charmed Ones were so surprised that they couldn't even pronounce a word. A complete silence was in there when suddenly it happen again, the rabbit talked again.  
  
The rabbit: "What? Why don't you speak anymore." Piper walking backward: "hmm...you can...speak? The rabbit: "You are so surprised. You are witches, right?" Paige: "Yeah, How do... do you...know? The rabbit: "Well, my mom told me only humans who are magical can be in this world." Piper: "That mean there is more humans around here" The rabbit: "Nope, only a few human has been around. I heard the number of human around here is the same as the number of how many sources been around history. Which by the way he is very rare." Phoebe: "Oh my, you got that right!" Paige: "That mean that we never will get out of here" Phoebe: "No, don't lose hope yet." Piper screaming: "Ok ok, What I can't understand is why you can talk?" The rabbit: "You are surprised that I can talk and you are not surprised that demons and witches exist?" Phoebe: "You gotta admit he is right." Paige: "So what is your name little fellow?" The rabbit: "They called me Rapbuny. Tch tach(he made a sound like the sound you do when you put your tongue up and get it down a little hard), get it? rap from rapid and buny from bunny." Paige: "What happened to ya?" Rapbuny: "I don't remember very good...it...it isn't clear" Phoebe: "Tell us. What happened?" Piper: "Yeah, since we have all day and nothing to do... Oh God I'm talking to a rabbit!" Paige: "Don't mind her" Rapbuny: "Well, I was with my mom and the whole town was there too when I heard everyone screaming and frighten. They were running and I fall and hit myself.(his voice break and he started crying and talking at the same time) The next ...thing I knew... is...is... being here with you guys." Paige: "Oh you poor thing, come here"  
  
Rapbuny jumped at Paige and she carried him in her arms.  
  
Phoebe:"Pretty much what happened to us." Piper: "Well it seem like we have to carry a talking animal with us." Paige and Rapbuny: "Hey!" Phoebe: "So what do we do?"  
  
Piper: "Well lets think of a way to get out of here before you guys drive me insane and Phoebe write a spell to get us out of here and fast!" Phoebe: "Ok, just give me some time." Piper: "You have been saying that since two days ago." Phoebe: "Well, why don't you come up with the spell?" Piper: "Well..."  
  
Piper voice fade and the picture turn to Paige who was carrying the little rabbit and walking away.  
  
Rapbuny: "Are they always like this?" Paige: "Pretty much, Yeah" Rapbuny: "Shouldn't we try to do something...hmm...separate them, maybe?" Paige: "Nah! Something you should know is that you should never get in the middle of a sisters fight." Rapbuny: "Okay." Paige: "Lets go! They will follow us in a couple of minutes or when they realize that we have been gone."  
  
Paige and the bunny go away and we still hearing the voices of Phoebe and Piper screaming and arguing with each other when they realize that Paige is gone and they follow her.  
  
A commercial begin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Scene 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 4:  
  
Back to our Charmed Ones who at least found someone to talk to even though is a rabbit. A rabbit who no one knows anything about, he could be good and telling them the truth or he could be bad and lying at them but one thing for sure there is always a reason for why things happen. Even though he look cute and small he could be one of the bad guys and that is a lesson the Charmed Ones has learn the hard way specially Phoebe who had to vanquish the love of her life. It was a rough situation in which their hopes are low and the solution is far away from the eyes. Would they ever return to their home? Will they find a solution to the impossible? Is really there any hope or did it just fade away? Anyway the conversation continue among our Charmed Ones and their new friend which were walking into the middle of who knows where...but before you do I must point out something very important, listen very carefully to what Piper first line is so you won't get lost since all this well make sense.  
  
Piper: "I can't believe you don't know anything about this place or how to get the hell out of here?" Paige: "Piper! He is just a little kid." Piper: "A kid?" Paige: "How old are you?" Rapbuny: "I'm 5 month old." Piper: "And you are that big?" Rapbuny: "Yeah, I guess we grow faster than you do. Beside I don't even know where I'm? Or how far I'm from home? I told you I faint and the next thing I knew is this." Phoebe: "Take it easy Piper." Piper: "Easy! We are here trapped in this who knows world, lost, far from home, in a dangerous forest, with impossible hope to find another human and trying to find answers from a rabbit, a rabbit ? I'm definitely turning insane!!" Phoebe: "Ok, breath in...and out...Now feeling better?" Piper breath and then say: "Yeah, got that out of my system"  
  
The bunny look a Piper with his big blue eyes and wonder how desperate they should be. I mean what will happen to them? Is there really a solution? When...  
  
Paige: "Oh don't worry honey we will return home soon."  
  
Piper and Phoebe turn at Paige and look at her with such wonder. I mean she was so calmed and just yesterday she was screaming and saying that she will die...  
  
Piper: "And yesterday she was more desperate than anyone else and all of the sudden she is calm?" Paige: "I guess I was nervous, beside with bunny at my side it make see me how calm I should be." Phoebe: "All of that from a bunny?" Paige: "Well...(Paige still holding the rabbit and go sit down on a ground while the rabbit was staring at her) he is only 5 month old and he is all alone, away from home and scared but yet he isn't as desperate as we are. We have to have a little hope that we will return home somehow even though we may not do it today or tomorrow. There for, we should stick together as family and fight against the unknown and because of that we must be strong."  
  
The question was if that person who was talking was really Paige? It was as a miracle has hit her and make her say things no one has believed in a long time. Yeah, one person showed that little hope our Charmed Ones needed. That hope that will guide them through the darkness and return them home. Wise words Paige said, words that will get to their sisters heart and make them see the positive instead of the negative.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Scene 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 5:  
  
Right in the same place and the same time, everyone were together in that forest . Anyway Piper and Phoebe sat near Paige and hugged her realizing now that the power of three can triumph over anything no matter what! And now their bond is stronger than anything or anyone who will try to get in their way. And at that precise moment their mind cleared out from everything and Phoebe jumped into the air one and another time screaming from the happiness that she was having. Everyone was looking at her wondering what have caused her to act that way when she finally spoke up...  
  
Phoebe: "I got it! I got it! I got!" Piper: "What? What? What?" Phoebe: "Our passport to the Manor!" Paige smiling: "What?" Phoebe: "I finally realized what I was missing all alone and how can we get out of here" Paige: "Oh My God!!"  
  
And at the moment everyone was jumping upside down from the happiness forgetting their sadness and celebrating but at that moment Piper stopped the jump and said... Piper: "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! How are we getting out of here?" Phoebe: "I'm not sure yet but I have a pretty good idea how?" Paige: "Well...speak up! Don't let us hanging?" Phoebe: "Ok...Do you remember when the portal opened?" Paige and Piper: "Yeah!" Phoebe: "Well...one of the demons had the power of fire throwing and the ather the ability of water throwing and make himself transparent, right? Paige and Piper moving their head upside down "aha...aha!" Phoebe: "Anyway I think I see the connection now" Paige and Piper: "Really??" Phoebe: "Don't you see silly!" Paige and Piper desperate: "Nooooo!!!"  
  
During all of this the rabbit was on Paiges's shoulders staring at the sisters and hearing their conversation and at the same time realizing how united and good they are. Yes, he realize all of that from simple words and as if they were much than that because they were because all they needed was hope, hope that made Phoebe mind clear and let her think of the way out but at some point I guess she will need more than that. Anyway Returning to the conversation and the might solution for all this...  
  
Phoebe: "The pentagram and what stand for! The five elements!" Paige and Piper: "What?" Phoebe: "They used the five elements and connected them in a pentagram form like to open the portal. Once they were connected the portal opened!"  
  
At last a solution and it looked easy! This is the opportunity the sisters were searching and finally can use to their advantage so they will be able to get out of there but as the light was shining over darkness and getting as high as it could or would ever be the dark was getting up as well and trying to surround the hope and light that so it will be impossible for the Charmed Ones to leave...  
  
Piper: "So all we have to do is unit the elements and the portal will open." Phoebe: "Well..." Piper interrupted Phoebe and said: "See I knew there was a but." Phoebe: "Kinda...you see... we won't have any problem trying to collect the elemental elements but there is a problem trying to use the spirit element. I don't know about any of you but no one of us is dead or know a spirit." Piper: "She is right! Its impossible finding a dead person around here." Paige: "Oh and we were so close!" Phoebe: "I know but we shouldn't lose hope..." Piper: "Lose hope, I don't know about you but we won't see any ghost dwelling this forest any time soon." Phoebe: "What if we summon one?" Piper: "We can't even use our powers and I don't know if we would be able to cast spells" Rapbuny: "I know where you can find a ghost." Phoebe: "Who knows? We may be able to summon one even if we don't have...( Phoebe stops for a moment realizing what the rabbit said and continue saying) Did you said that you know where to find a ghost? Paige (looking at him): "Is that true?" Rapbuny: "Well... I don't know where to find one but I do know that there some around this world." Piper: "We know that as well." Rapbuny: "You don't understand. There is actually ghost who walk like us around this forest somewhere. They are typical creatures around here as myself so you will be able to see one as you can see this trees in front of us." Paige: "So all we have to do is find one, right?" Rapbuny: "Yes but unfortunately ghost are usually evil, except a very few. I don't think they would be so friendly." Piper: "Believe me they better be or else." Paige: "That is the spirit! You see! Our old rough Piper! Phoebe make a sound as a dog and say: "Arghhhhh You go get them girl!" Rapbuny: "Yeah!"  
  
Everyone was celebrating and having a good time. While their spirits were raising they didn't realize how tougher the mission would be without their magical powers but that didn't stop them. Even though they didn't know where they were going or what they will do? Their spirit and hopes were as high as a bird when he fly but the their mission won't end because sure they will find more obstacles in their way. And as this the scene fade another fade in...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Scene 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 6:  
  
As confusing as this was and as exciting as this get this is just the beginning of an adventure even if it may sound easy and maybe it is but no one know what could happen or might happen to the Charmed Ones so let not waste any time and find out:  
  
Scene fade in showing the sisters walking between the bushes when Piper said: "So where are we going?" Phoebe: "I don't know but we have to keep walking till we find one of those ghosty things." Paige carrying the rabbit: "Yeah!" Phoebe: "Ok this may sound weird but how are we going to make the ghost do as we want?" Piper: "I don't know but we find out when we see them." Paige talking to the rabbit: "Are you feeling better?" Rapbuny jump off Paige to the ground and say: "Yeah! I'm as good as new!"(then he make a sound like he always does tch tch tch). Paige: "Well that is good news!"  
  
As Paige finish saying the word news they hear a weird sound, a familiar sound, it was the sound they hear before, it was the sound of the wolves.  
  
Piper: "And that sound is bad news!" Phoebe: "Oh my god what do we do?" Piper: "I guess there is only one thing we can do!" Paige: "What?" Piper: "RUN!"  
  
Piper start running but suddenly a wolf stand in front of her and she stopped. Then she realize it wasn't the same wolf that attacked before because this one has a big mark in his eye it was a cut trespassing his left eye.  
  
Rapbuny: "Oh My God! Do something aren't you witches? Phoebe: "But we don't have any powers!" Rapbuny: "What?!" Piper: "I mean we do but not here!" Rapbuny: "That is impossible! Since...  
  
As Rapbuny was talking a sound was heard it was a voice and you won't believe from who it came. It was the voice from...from...yes as impossible as it will sound it was the voice of the wolf.  
  
The wolf: "Witches for dinner! I haven't had one since 450 years." Paige: "He talks!" Piper: "A wolf that talks!" The wolf: "So surprised?" Rapbuny: "He is no wolf! I heard of him he is a magical creature called Dark Coyote and believe me the name said it all! And those at his side are pre form called Dalmata."  
  
I know the names sound a little weird but I try to make them be as connected as they can to the creatures. And there is no misspelling.  
  
Dark Coyote: "So these are the humans the other ones were talking about." Phoebe whispering: "I guess the wolves that attack us are friends of his, huh?" Dark Coyote looking at his other two friends "Let see how would you like the witches? How about fried?" Piper: "This is no good!" Rapbuny: "You have no idea!"  
  
At that moment Dark Coyote throw fire from his mouth at Rapbuny but Rapbuny run as fast as the light travel in the space to finally reveal his magical power which was running fast so he could run the whole forest in a couple of minutes. Meanwhile the Charmed Ones were speak less, they couldn't believe what did they just saw, the fire breathing of the wolf and the moves of the rabbit, it was just weird and new. Actually it wasn't that weird to us after all if witches and demons does exist why not animals with magical powers.  
  
Piper: "They...they...he...he...just threw fire and..." Paige: "I know! I know!" Phoebe: "And I think we should run!"  
  
At that moment one of the Dalmat threw a fire ball at Phoebe but thank God she reacted and skipped it. Yes it was different, the Dalmat threw a fire BALL from his mouth but Dark Coyote threw fire like Phoebe new power but from his mouth. When all of the sudden Piper screamed and order them to run and they did but the "wolves" ran after them. It was hopeless without powers because how would the Charmed Ones can overcome three fire throwing wolves.  
  
The scene fade and a commercial began...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Scene 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 7:  
  
As the charmed ones were running away from the wolves and talking at the same time, they were trying to find a solution to this new problem.  
  
Piper: "What should we do?" Phoebe: "I don't know?" Paige looking at Rapbuny and saying: "Can you do anything?" Rapbuny: "The only thing I can do is ran fast so if I want I would be way ahead of you by now. But there is nothing else I can do. How about you? Use your powers!" Paige: "I tried but I can't!" Rapbuny: "If you are witches you're powers must work here!" Paige: "How is that?" Rapbuny: "Silly! Why do you think its called the Magical Land?" Piper: "You never told us the name of this place!" Rapbuny: "Every creature has some special abilities no matter what." Phoebe: "Ok I don't want to spoil this moment but three wolves are chasing us so if no one care I think we have to make a plan." Rapbuny: "Maybe we ought to split." Piper: "Oh no its too dangerous! Besides what if something happen and never face each other. I won't be able to live if something happen to one of you." Phoebe: "Piper, right now its our only chance!" Piper: "Even if we split they are three so they will have enough members chasing after us." Paige: "Ok! Rapbuny go with me and Phoebe and Piper will go into another way." Piper: "Ah Ah! No way! I'm not leaving you with a bunny." Phoebe: "Piper this is no time to be arguing." Piper: "Ok then The bunny comes with me and you two will go that way!"  
  
Everyone was still running and while they did they were talking when for a moment one of the Damatas threw a fire ball at the rabbit but he was too fast for it. Paige screamed but I guess it won't do anything. They were defenseless as mortals without their powers. As the run continue the conversation too...  
  
Phoebe and Paige looking surprised by what Piper said: "What?" Piper: "Don't worry! You two just stay togther and maybe you'll get to someplace...well...just do as I say." Paige: "Are you sure?" Piper: "We have better chances this way! Go before I change my mind."  
  
Piper accepted her role as the eldest sister as always but this time it was too dangerous and some thing could go wrong but even though she knew that she just had to do what she had to do. And as this was going on the sisters didn't realize that they start seeing the rabbit somehow as a part of the team and they start opening their hearts at him not caring that he was only a rabbit.  
  
Rapbuny: "I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment but we don't have much time in our hands, you realize that? We have to split out!" Phoebe: "Are you ready guys?" Piper: "Take the left and be careful. Promise?" Paige: "Promise, see ya soon honey."  
  
Piper hold Phoebe's and Paige's hand for just one second and even though it was just one second, it was like an eternity in which the sisters exchanged loving, fear, wonderful and caring sights that passed through their eyes and looks but they will be separate by destiny and faith. Paige and Phoebe went left and Piper and the bunny went straight. The moment came but there was no other option. The wolves were still behind chasing them. And when they split out the wolves had to stop and the "leader" who is Dark Coyote order the wolves to separate. He told one of the Dalmatas to go after Piper and Rapbuny and order the other one to go with him after Phoebe and Paige. Where this all is going to end and will the Charmed Ones survive this?Scene fade out...  
  
Now this all may seem exaggerate because you may ask how come the Charmed Ones out run some wolves but of course it was just a couple of minutes and the talk was too fast and while they were running the wolves threw some fire balls but the they didn't hit them thank God.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know if I should continue since I think no one actually is reading my story. Please review!  
  
***************************************************************** 


	9. Scene 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 8:  
  
After the scene fade out it fade again to reveal Piper and the bunny running as fast as they can, well... not as fats as they can because the rabbit could have out run them long ago but he stayed with Piper. As they were running and being chased by one of the Dalmatas they tried to make up a plan.  
  
Piper: "So you know I never had anything against bunnies." Rapbuny: "Ok." Piper: "Its...just... that you can't trust everyone that you meet especially if they are talking animals. No offence of course!" Rapbuny: "Don't worry about it!" Piper: "Why don't you out run them? I mean you can run faster than me or them." Rapbuny: "Not yet! You shouldn't give up!" Piper: "Got that!" Rapbuny: "I admire you!" Piper: "How come?" Rapbuny: "You stay strong for your sisters and you hold your breath trying to protect them!" Piper: "Of course I do. I just have to and I want to!"  
  
As Piper said that a fire ball come at her and she fall at the ground. Then the rabbit stop running and the wolf stand in front of them ready to get something cooking.  
  
Rapbuny: "Are you ok?" Piper: "I won't be! Look!" The Dalmata: "You will make a good dinner, huh?" Rapbuny: "Get away from her!" Dalmata: "And who is going to stop me?" Rapbuny: "I... I...will!" Dalmata: "You and who else!"  
  
Piper stand up scared but with hope and totally freaked out of what will happen.  
  
Piper: "OK! You little devil if you get a foot in front I will blow you up! If you don't know I'm one of the Charmed Ones!! Dalmata: "Charmed what?" Rapbuny: "I don't think he heard of you." Piper: "You can't blame me for trying." Dalmata: "Ok prepare to face doom!" Piper: "What now?" Rapbuny: "Nice meeting you!" Piper: "Ok ok ok ok think Piper! Think Piper! Hmmm you run fast, right?" Rapbuny: "What good is now? Do you want me to leave ya?" Piper: "I think its better than dying!" Rapbuny: "Not yet!"  
  
The Dalmata threw a fire ball at the rabbit but it didn't hit him when Piper realized something...  
  
Dalmata: "Enough of games!" Piper: "Run around him! Make him dizzy!" Rapbuny: "What?" Piper: "Just do it!" Rapbuny: "Ok here goes nothing!"  
  
The mouth of the wolf light with fire since he was going to throw another fire ball when Rapbuny start running around him. He threw a fire ball but it didn't hit him and he threw another and another but still no luck when a tornado started to create. It was like whirlwind! A small tornado very small but small enough to make the wolf levitate and start dancing in the air. He felt dizzy and it only lasted a couple of seconds. Then he fall down unconscious. Piper jumped from the happiness and start yelling you did it!  
  
Piper: "You did it!" Rapbuny: "We did it!" Piper: "Yeah!"  
  
Then the rabbit jumped at her shoulders and she start yelling from the happiness but they realize its no time to be fooling around so they start running away as far as they could before that evil wolf wake up. Beside they had to help Phoebe and Paige if they get in time.  
  
As they run the scene fade out...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Scene 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 9:  
  
Scene fade in showing Paige and Phoebe running as fast as they could but the other two wolves were behind them...  
  
Phoebe: "Nice meeting you Paige!" Paige: "You can't think like that!" Phoebe: "This is hopeless! What will we do?" Paige: "I don't know!" Phoebe: "We will never out run them!" Paige: "This is bad!" Phoebe: "Worse than bad!" Paige: "hmm? Think!" Phoebe: "Ok! Think! we have been in worse situations, right? Think of something!" Paige: "I don't have anything on my mind." Phoebe: "And soon nothing in your body!" Paige: "Hey!" Phoebe: "Ok you have to think of the bright side." Paige: "Which is?" Phoebe: "At least we are wearing jeans. Do you imagine if we were wearing any dresses?"  
  
Phoebe give Paige one big smile and Paige do the same and continue talking...  
  
Paige with a big smile: "This is no time to be talking about fashion clothes, uh-oh." Phoebe: "Uh-oh?" Paige: "Look!" Phoebe: "Doble uh-oh."  
  
And as they finished their sentence they realize they got to a dead end. A mountain of rocks were ahead of them! There was nothing they can do! It was hopeless! And to make things worse trapped in a place where there is no escape and being chased by wolves. As desperate as this seem and as desperate as it was there was no much to do.  
  
Phoebe: "Ok! We are trapped!" Paige: "Now what?" Phoebe: "Ok I hope Piper got better luck than us!" Paige: "I hope so!"  
  
A dead end ahead of them, chased by wild wolves and no powers. What will happen to Paige and Phoebe? Will they survive? Or what will happen to Piper and the rabbit? This all seemed hopeless! But there got to be a way out. It seemed like the end and all we can do is wait for the next EPISODE because this story will continue.  
  
The End!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry It took me too long to put this last scene. I just was so busy and kind of forgot. Anyway I hoped you liked my fanfiction :) The next episode will be even more exciting and it will come soon... Please review if you can because I just love to hear comments and it inspire me to write more. Thanks :) 


End file.
